1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to visible and ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cuvxe2x80x9d) radiation curable nail (e.g. fingernail and toe nail) coatings, compounds used to enhance the bonding between the radiation curable coatings and natural nail and finishing compounds used to clean the surface of the radiation curable coatings. The present invention also relates to the methods of applying radiation curable nail coatings, bond-enhancing compounds, and finishing compounds to artificial nail-tips and natural nails.
2. Background Art
Light curable nail coatings are disclosed in Billings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,292, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Drying and Bonding Nail Polish;xe2x80x9d Cornell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,303, entitled xe2x80x9cNail Extension Composition;xe2x80x9d and Guiliano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,612, entitled xe2x80x9cNovel Process and Article for Preparing Artificial Nails.xe2x80x9d The ""292 Patent describes a method of protecting common nail polish by applying a light-curable clear coating over the polished nail. The ""303 Patent describes a coating composition based on an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon urethane diacrylate or methacrylate having a molecular weight of 250 to 500 and a viscosity of 5,000 to 30,000 cps. Radiation in the visible region is used to cure the ""303 Patent coatings. The ""612 Patent describes an organic solvent-free photocurable composition which has at least one liquid monomer in which an acrylated urethane oligomer is dissolved and crosslinked upon cure. Radiation in the uv region is used to cure the ""612 Patent coatings. None of these Patents disclose the use of Bisphenol A Diglycidyl Methacrylate (xe2x80x9cBISGMAxe2x80x9d) based urethane resin.
Problems associated with the prior light curable nail coatings include the tendency of the coatings to run on the nail during application due to low resin viscosities. Consequently, the prior art coatings tend to run onto the cuticle or other unwanted areas and cause lifting of the coating with time. In contrast, the present invention comprises a creamy consistency with a viscosity of between approximately 20,000-80,000 cps. The higher viscosity of the mixtures of the present invention allows the mixtures to be brushed onto the nail or nail tip without significant displacement during the application process, thus reducing the chance of lifting.
Another problem with the prior light curable nail coatings is the use of urethane resins made with high levels of toxic catalysts, which pose a great risk of skin sensitization. In contrast, the urethane resins used in the present invention require relatively low levels of catalyst, and thus do not generally cause skin sensitization in the general population.
Another problem with the prior light curable nail coatings is that over time the coatings tend to lift from the natural nail. The present invention overcomes this problem through the optional application of pre-bond compounds which enhance the bond between the natural nail and the coatings of the present invention as well as the prior light curable nail coatings.
Another problem with the prior light curable nail coatings is that upon curing the surface of the coating becomes sticky and rough due to air inhibition. Generally, ethyl alcohol is then applied to the coating surface to remove the undesirable air inhibited layer. The present invention includes various compounds that improve the final appearance and characteristics of the coated nail.
The present invention is of a composition that is applied to cured polymeric and urethane nail coatings. The composition comprises at least one solvent and a plasticizer. In one embodiment the composition comprises: between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 50 and 80 percent by weight, of solvent; and between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 and 30 percent by weight, of plasticizer. In the preferred embodiment, the composition comprises: a solvent such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and/or methyl ethyl ketone; and a plasticizer such as phthalates, adipates, and/or sulfonamides. Further, the composition may optionally comprise at least one fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In another embodiment the composition may optionally comprise a lanolin compound. In one embodiment the composition comprises between approximately 5 to 30 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 to 20 percent by weight of lanolin compound. In the preferred embodiment, the lanolin compound comprises PEG-75 lanolin, hydroxylated lanolin, and/or hydrogenated lanolin. Further, the composition may optionally comprise at least one fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In another embodiment the composition comprises at least one solvent and a vegetable oil. In one embodiment the composition comprises: between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 50 and 80 percent by weight, of solvent; and between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 and 30 percent by weight, of vegetable oil. In the preferred embodiment, the composition comprises: a solvent such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and/or methyl ethyl ketone; and a vegetable oil such as castor oil. Further, the composition may optionally comprise at least one fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In another embodiment the composition may optionally comprise a lanolin compound. In one embodiment the composition comprises between approximately 5 to 30 percent by weight, preferably between approximately 10 to 20 percent by weight of lanolin compound. In the preferred embodiment, the lanolin compound comprises PEG-75 lanolin, hydroxylated lanolin, and/or hydrogenated lanolin. Further, the composition may optionally comprise at least one fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
The present invention is also of method to enhance the polished characteristics of a coated natural nail or nail tip. In a first embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a compound comprising at least one solvent and a plasticizer to the coated natural nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated natural nail or nail tip, preferably with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied compound comprises between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight of solvent, such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone, and between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight of plasticizer, such as phthalates, adipates, and sulfonamides. The applied compound may optionally comprise a fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In a second embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a compound comprising at least one solvent, a plasticizer, and a lanolin compound to the coated natural nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated natural nail or nail tip, preferably with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied compound comprises between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight of solvent, such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone, between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight of plasticizer, such as phthalates, adipates, and sulfonamides, and between approximately 5 and 30 percent by weight of a lanolin compound, such as PEG-75 lanolin, hydroxylated lanolin and/or hydrogenated lanolin. The applied compound may optionally comprise a fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In a third embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a compound comprising at least one solvent and a vegetable oil to the coated natural nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated natural nail or nail tip, preferably with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied compound comprises between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight of solvent, such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone, and between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight of vegetable oil, such as castor oil. The applied compound may optionally comprise a fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
In a fourth embodiment, the method comprises the steps of: applying a compound comprising at least one solvent, a vegetable oil, and a lanolin compound to the coated natural nail or nail tip; and cleaning the coated natural nail or nail tip, preferably with a clean cloth or cotton. The applied compound comprises between approximately 30 and 90 percent by weight of solvent, such as acetone, ethyl alcohol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone, between approximately 5 and 40 percent by weight of vegetable oil, such as castor oil, and between approximately 5 and 30 percent by weight of a lanolin compound, such as PEG-75 lanolin, hydroxylated lanolin and/or hydrogenated lanolin. The applied compound may optionally comprise a fragrant compound, such as lavender oil.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide hard and durable coatings for the cosmetic industry, particularly for the cosmetic nail industry.
A further object of the invention is to provide high gloss and smooth finishing compounds that are applied to the coated fingernails after curing.
A further object of the invention is to provide pre-bonding compounds that are applied to the natural nail to enhance bonding between the nail coatings and the natural nail.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that the coating compounds are of sufficient viscosity such that the compounds do not tend to run off the nail and onto the finger or toe.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the coating compounds result in a strong and durable bond to both artificial nail tips and natural nails.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the coating compounds comprise chemical compounds that exhibit a low degree of skin sensitivity.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a pre-bonding compound may be used in conjunction with the coating compounds.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a finishing compound may be used in conjunction with the coating compounds to clean the surface of the coating and apply a polished, high gloss surface.